cartoonboyfsfandomcom-20200215-history
WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs x My Gym Partners a Podcast!!! Episode 18
"WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs x My Gym Partners a Podcast!!! Episode 18" was originally released on August 9, 2019. This is the first crossover episode of the podcast. Description join us and another SPECTACULAR podcast for a crappy crossover :) Talking Points The hosts of My Gym Partners a Podcast come visit the CartoonBoyfs crew to talk about the origins of their podcast, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Glenn Martin D.D.S and more! Outline Intro Since this is a crossover, a special mashup intro takes the place of the usual one. At the end of the "On Today's Episode" segment, an ominous countdown clock appears on the screen labeled "& a very special appearance by Glenn Martin DDS in: 55:00" Introductions & Boyfriends 0'':46'' The hosts and special guests introduce themselves and reveal their cartoon boyfriends of the week/episode. * Rad introduces themselves and says their cartoon boyfriend is Lord Frieza (I think) * Special Guest Rene states they are, in fact, special guests from My Gym Partners a Podcast. Rene's current cartoon boyfriend is Bruce Banner from The Hulk. * Special Guest Gert, also from Monkey Show introduces herself next. Gert states her cartoon boyfriend from video game is...too many and opts to pick a cartoon girlfriend, Midna, instead. * Special Guest Lucy is also a slave on the Monkey Show. Her cartoon boyfriend is Majin Buu from DragonBallZ * Claire, the first of the normal people to introduce themselves (untrue since technically Rad went first), claims her cartoon boyfriend to be the two videos in The Fesh Pince of Blair series. The first one and part 2, Uncle Phil Yiffs in Heaven. Her boyfriend is those two collectively into one being. * Bembo's cartoon boyfriend of the week is *static*. But actually, his four cartoon boyfriends of the week are: Darkwraith from Dark Souls, Male Wire Frame from Melee, Joe Musashi from Shinobi, and Omegamon from Digimon. * After hearing all of Bembo's boyfriends, Claire comes back with her serious cartoon boyfriend of the week, since the other one was a joke. Her video game cartoon boyfriend is Nikola from Bloodborne. * Harrison's cartoon boyfriend is from the flash game Fancy Pants. He thinks he's really fucking hot. * Parker says his cartoon boyfriend is Daggett from the Angry Beavers. * Gert then comes back again to say her cartoon boyfriend is The Line from Line Rider. My Gym Partners a Podcast 4:40 Lucy, Gert, and Rene introduce their podcast to those who may not be familiar with it. My Gym Partners a Podcast (MGPAPodcast) as described by Lucy, is a simple show where they watch episodes of My Gym Partners a Monkey, summarize the two or so episodes and share their deep deep feelings. The Silence™️ 6:15 For the first time in WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs history, there is a clear 3 seconds of radio silence. Truly an achievement for this podcast. This is followed by a fit of laughter and a single "Super Meat Boy" uttered by Harrison (I think?) My Gym Partner's a Monkey (MGPAM) 6:55 Rad asks which character in MGPAM is gay, in which Lucy replies with "a lot of them". Claire, trying to remember her experience with MGPAM, asks if the gorilla, Windsor, was especially gay. This prompts the MGPAPodcasts hosts to discuss their mixed feelings towards the character. Gym Partner's Legacy 7:34 Claire remembers more from the times she watch MGPAM, specifically how she thought the giraffe girl, Ingrid, and the gazelle nurse, Nurse Gazelle, were pretty. She does not know however, if these two characters were apart of her gay or furry awakening. Rene says that even before they started the podcast, a lot of people have credited MGPAM to their furry awakening. Lucy talks about how, regardless of its quality, a lot of people watched this show during their childhood. What's interesting about this though, is the average normie will remember very specific events or gags that have little to nothing to do with the actual plot of the episode. Google Image Search 11:30 Multiple pictures found on google images or just previously found by the hosts are discussed (viewer discretion is advised) Front adam.png Mac-and-me-back-in-habit.jpg Adam mac.png Nurse Gazelle.png Front hornbill.png Human hornbill.png Genderfluid Jake SpiderMonkey Theory 17:03 Gert and the rest of the MGPAPodcast discuss their theory that Jake Spidermonkey is Genderfluid/Gender neutral and is constantly trying to find themselves throughout the series. Claire pulls up pictures of what she believes to be Jake Spidermonkey, but are only lookalikes and family members seen in the series. left to right: Jackie, Human Jake lookalike, Jake's Dad Jackie human.png Human not jake.png Jake's Dad.png Carrie, Ingrid, Lupe, & Season 3 20:53 Lucy brings up the absence of Adam's love interest in the series, Carrie, which sparks a brief conversation about the main female cast of the show (Ingrid and Lupe). This leads into how strange season 3 of MGPAM gets. Claire finds a picture of a purple Adam Lyon. Monky Q&A 25:21 The hosts of MGPAPodcast answer questions about MGPAM including: * Is there any rivalry between MGPAM fans and I Are Baboon Fans, since they are the two Cartoon Network monkey shows? (25:21) * Does monky show delve into deep morality issues? (Like the ethics of the death penalty) (25:50) ** To help answer this question, Lucy describes one of her favorite episodes of MGPAM which is a great character study of Jake Spidermonkey * How did MGPAPodcast start? (28:54) * Did fucking Grey Dulile voice every female character on this show? (29:40) MGPAPodcast: Genesis 28:50 Gert, Lucy, and Rene recount the birth of their podcast. At first, Gert says she was just thinking about MGPAM and called Lucy and said "MGPAM was a weird show huh? What if we talked about every episode? Wouldn't that be funny? Wouldn't that be a funny joke on ourselves". After receiving this call, Lucy thought it would be funny, then her "brain exploded" and she decided she needed to make this podcast NOW. When Rene heard Gert mention this podcast offhandedly, they begged to be on the podcast, make art for it, etc. Lucy then remembers that a transparent image of Slips she and Gert would send each other may have been the spark that lead to the eventual creation of the podcast. MGP Sonas 34:33 Lucy asks the WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs gang what animal they would be in MGPAM * Rad would be the humble gorilla. It fits his boisterous personality and they're really fun to look at and to draw * Ben would be a skeleton (obviously) * Claire would be a capybara * Harrison & Parker are proud to announce that they would be CatDog Mid to late 2000s Cartoon Network 40:18 The hosts talk about a variety of shows, games, and events that occurred on Cartoon Network during the mid to late 2000s. This includes: Squirrel Boy, Cartoon Network Invaded, and Fusion Fall. For a minute everyone starts doing Angry Video Game Nerd impressions. Planet Sheen & George Lopez 47:19 On the day the podcast was recorded, Parker, as a really sick and mean joke, convinced Harrison that the creator of Jimmy Neutron had died (he didn't). Rad & Ben misinterpret this as Parker saying Jimmy Neutron himself had died. Rene jokingly says that the launch of Planet Sheen caused a seismic wave that killed everything in a 50ft radius and the entire Jimmy Neutron World got decimated. Sheen impressions ensue. Rad mentions how Sheen is also bad Hispanic representation. Somehow, this leads into a discussion about George Lopez and the fever dream of a show he had (and all of Nick at Nite for that matter). Glenn Martin DDS 51:26 Although the countdown clock still has 4:44 left, Harrison asks if George Lopez was the voice of Glenn Martin DDS. This throws Rene into a fit of rage (they HATE Glenn Martin DDS). Thus begins the discussion of how disgusting Glenn Martin DDS is and its butthole humor. Coming full circle, they also talk about how much like the purpose of Glenn Martin DDS is to see a butthole, the purpose of MGPAM is to see Jake Spidermonkey's ass. When the countdown clock is at 1:30 Claire discovers a strange image of Glenn Martin DDS and shares it with the other hosts who react to it. Claire tries to describe what she's seeing, however it is no match to the actual image. The hosts continue to react. The Countdown Reaches 0:00 56:10 The countdown clock finally reaches zero, resulting in an explosion and the aforementioned picture appears on screen in all its horrific glory. Trying to salvage something from this image, the hosts try to talk about Popee the Performer, however the picture's raw power quickly stifles it. Gert mentions how it reminds her of something you would find in backrooms. Claire adds onto this saying this is what you see when you're about 3/4 of the way through your journey through the backrooms. Rene believes this image has taken its own sapience in order to specifically piss them off. The hosts continue to try and make sense of the existence of this image in relation to them, but find no clear answer. Consumed by the image, the hosts make a plan to create the countdown clock seen throughout this episode. Closing Remarks 59:20 Harrison asks our guests if they have anything they would like to plug before they leave * Lucy is very into her brand and her Twitter and wants to have a lot of followers like most people do. Her Twitter is @kingdedede. If you are intro Kirby, Nintendo, Dragonball come at her. * Lucy also reminds listeners to check out their podcast twitter, MGPAPodcast and send them a message. They talk about their comments a lot! * Rene has a simple twitter, @PinkS2pidGator they're not doing too much right now. They work on MGPAPodcast as well, editing drawings there, but is working on their own parody of Spider-Man called Bug-Dude * Gert's twitter is @Gertgeist and her art twitter @gertslimeshe does commissions...or wants to * Gert also tells everyone to watch DONKEY KONG COUNTRY LOST EPISODE which she, along with the rest of the MGPAPodcast hosts were a part of. Everyone says they had a great time doing this collab and declare WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs and MGPAPodcast official sister podcasts :) While everyone says goodbye, Harrison frantically tells listeners that WeTalkAboutOurCartoonBoyfs now has a new P.O. Box and Minecraft server that will be put in the video. Quotes . Trivia * In the bottom right corner of the screen there is a countdown clock counting down the minutes until Glenn Martin D.D.S. makes a very special appearance. Bonus Images These pictures appeared at the beginning of the podcast but were not mentioned in any way, shape, or form (that I can correlate to) Ma weird cat.png Pot.png Spacechimps.png Gert.png Woody.png Screen Shot 2019-08-12 at 3.44.38 PM.png Category:Season 2